Unexpected Surprise
by Lola Smith
Summary: I thought that needed more Buffy/Booth so here it is, although Buffy and Booth meet under slightly unusual circumstances.


Unexpected Surprise?

As they were discussing a case, a young woman approached Booth,"Excuse me, are you Agent Seeley Booth?"

Booth smiled slightly,"Yes, whose asking?"

"Agent Isabella Monroe," she introduced herself while flashing her badge,"Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

Booth suddenly looked terrified,"Did something happen to Jared?"

"Oh, no. God no, this is actually regarding a doctor you went to after the conception of your son, Parker. A Dr. Whitmore, correct?" she asked after taking out a piece of paper.

Booth frowned,"I'm afraid I don't understand. Did he do something to Parker?" There's that same terrified tone, although this had an undertone of anger.

Agent Monroe looked incredibly uncomfortable when she realized they had an audience,"Agent Booth, I really think we should talk in private. While serious, this is an incredibly unusual matter and, frankly, embarrassing for most."

"They're friends. I'm not going anymore until you tell me what's going on," This was said with a glance back at the intrigued squints.

"Nine years ago Dr. Whitmore wanted to start an artificial insemination clinic at his practice but had trouble finding male donors. To fix this problem he illegally used samples from expecting fathers..." she trailed off when she saw the look on his face, then sighed,"I assume from your expression you can guess where I'm going with this?"

Shocked, he stuttered out,"Y-yeah, um, did he use...?...I mean-"

Monroe cut him off hoping to save him some embarrassment,"That's why I'm here. After going through his records it was my job to compile a list of the donations taken illegally and then the ones he actually used. Your name came up on both lists," she explained and then continued slightly unsure,"It's understandable if you're confused about what to do next and need some time to process but there are more people who I need to visit today," she reached inside her suit jacket and pulled out two cards,"One card is mine if you have any questions and the other is a social worker if you decide you want to get to know the child- or children in your case."

Booth got even paler at that if that was possible.

"Dr. Whitmore has lost his license if its any consolation." Agent Monroe added, knowing it really really wasn't, before leaving.

"Dude. Why aren't you freaking out right now?" Hodgins asked.

"Hodgins!" Angela scolded him.

"The guy stole his- you know- stuff and made babies with it! He should be pissed right now, not all catatonic!" Hodgins exclaimed.

Booth slowly turned back to them.

"I think Agent Booth is just having difficulty processing this information. Which is completely understandable considering the seriousness of the situation." Sweets added.

"Now is not the time to go all psychology on us Sweets," Hodgins said.

"I disagree and would like to recommend that you take some time off Booth," Sweets continued despite the look the agent in question gave him.

"I can't go home. We have a case-"

"One that can be solved without you at this point. You'll be distracted the entire time and could end up being a liability. I'll call Director Cullen and explain the situation. I'm sure he'll understand." Sweets told him.

Booth is about to snap at him for the liability comment before it occurs to him that Sweets is just trying to look out for him. Nodding mutely, he leaves the Jeffersonian and goes home to 'process' this unbelievably messed up situation.

"Poor guy," Angela murmurs sympathetically.

Cam takes a deep breath,"Okay, we still have a murder to solve people. Dr. Brennan, I assume you'll keep Booth informed?" She asked. She left shortly after receiving a nod and everybody went back to work, hoping to solve the case quickly so Booth had one less thing to worry about.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Agent Monroe sat in her car scanning through a multi-paged list that was partially covered in blue highlighter. There were three columns starting from left to right:

'Father' 'Mother' and 'Child'

When she reached Booth, Seeley in the 'Father' column she crossed it off and traced her pen to the right into the 'Mother' column, which read:

Summers, Buffy.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**A/N:**

**I would like to point out that this was all created from my imagination and I honestly have no idea about Federal or Medical procedure.**

**Booth is not a reincarnated Angel. Angel never existed because this is an All Human story. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
